Thanks to the recent advances in wireless communication technology, cellular telephones enjoy enormous popularity. While early models were large and heavy, and therefore difficult for a user to carry comfortably, newer models have steadily decreased in size and weight. The cellular telephones which are in use today are compact enough to fit a person's pocket or purse.
While the new models enjoy increased portability, they do suffer from several drawbacks. For instance, their light weight and small size renders the telephones prone to falling, breaking, or simply being forgotten. Additionally, when a cellular telephone user receives a call, a time loss is experienced while the user locates and retrieves the telephone (which may be in her pocket, purse, brief case, etc.).
In order to overcome these drawbacks, cellular telephones which can be worn on the wrist of a user have also been developed. In these systems a telephone device is in the form of a wristwatch fastened to the user's wrist via a strap, where a cellular phone mechanism replaces that of a watch in its conventional location.